


An Awkward Beginning

by dinobatacorn



Series: While Working At Stark Towers [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Book/Movie Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Disabled Character, Canon-Typical Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinobatacorn/pseuds/dinobatacorn
Summary: Marked Mature for language. I'm gonna be very liberal with swearing.Hydra is gone, and S.H.I.E.L.D. with it, but that won't stop the former director from dealing out missions to some of the few people he has left. She's not too thrilled with the mission.





	An Awkward Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Aight, so this is gonna be an adventure. I have no clue where this is goin'. So, join me on for the ride or read after I mark it as complete. I don't really care.

There are many reasons that my current situation is not quite ideal. A dirty underground bunker in the middle of nowhere with random, probably stolen, medical equipment scattered about brings up images of torture and other unspeakable sorts of violence. As a, now ex, S.H.I.E.L.D. agent it unnerved me but sitting in a hospital bed not two feet away was my boss, and the, now ex, director of S.H.I.E.L.D. He was bandaged and drugged but still ordering me on my next assignment. To be the Avenger’s S.H.I.E.L.D. liaison and pick up where Natasha left off.

“But, sir-” I start after the order leaves his lips, but I am immediately greeted by a one-eyed glare.

“Agent Casanova, you are one of the few people I have left that I can trust. We need  _ someone _ on the Avengers detail,” Director Fury says pointedly.

“What about Romanoff? She’s already there and fully trained on their individual needs,” I ask, praying not to have to deal with Stark. I glance a Maria, who shrugs from her place in his blind spot.

“She will be one of your charges,” the firm tone of his voice lets me know that this is not up for debate.

“Fuck,” I sigh and my shoulder’s slump. “Fine. What are my directions?”

“Hill will be briefing you on your way to Stark Tower,” Fury says, then turns to Maria. “Up the Norco, please.”

Maria nods and fiddles with some medical stuff before turning to me and nods her head. A gesture to follow her.

“I hope you realise how weird this is for me,” she starts after we slide into the Honda Accord that was just outside. “I’ve always viewed you as my equal, even my superior in some cases.”

“I understand, Hill,” I say nodding.

“I just feel very strange giving you a briefing,” She replies almost sheepishly. I raise my eyebrow.

“Don’t worry about it, you’re the one with the info. I’ve been in deep cover for how many years in  Mumbai ?” I joke.

“Almost ten years, Gita,” Maria says cracking a smile. “Anyway, the files on all the team members should be in your email. You’ll start off undercover as Stark’s private secretary.”

“Fury said nothing about being Stark’s slave,” I grumble and Maria glances at me before re-fixing her eyes on the road.

“The team may be fluctuating some,” she continues, ignoring me. “You will be let in on team subjects but should not reveal S.H.I.E.L.D. connections until instructed to do so.”

“Who will know?” I query.

“Oh, I don’t think anyone will. Maybe Romanov or Barton,” she says and then mutters, “If they remember you.”

“Oh boy, lucky me.”

 

*     *    *     *

 

“Hello, you are Miss-?” Tony asks a few hours later, sitting across from me, behind a fancy desk.

“Gita. Gita Casanova. It's a pleasant surprise to meet you, Mr Stark,” I smile sweetly at him and extend a hand across the desk.

“Why a surprise?” he asks as he shakes my hand.

“I didn’t expect to be meeting Tony Stark at all, I figured I’d meet someone lower in the hierarchy,” I lie through my teeth. Tony stands up and walks around.

“Well, you will be my personal assistant, it makes sense for me to personally interview you,” He says as he sits on the edge of the desk. I nod.

“So, Mr Stark, what would you like to know?” I tilt my head to inquire.

“Your resume is very detailed, I just want to know about you. Who are you, Ms Casanova?” Tony asks and I’m floored. Shit, I did not prep for this. Do I tell the truth?

“Well, I’m a hard worker, I’ve been trained in a wide variety of skills. I’m sure I could handle anything you throw at me, Mr Stark,” I assure him and he raises his eyebrows.

“Confidence is nice, I guess,” he says. “Anything, though?”

“Yes sir,” I confirm. “Anything.” He nods, thinking for a second.

“You are aware of the risk that this job has, and that you won’t be able to tell anyone what exactly you do,” He informs me and I nod. ‘ _Nothing new then._ ’  I think.

“Yes, sir. Perks of working for Iron Man?” I joke and he smiles.

“I guess that’s one way of looking at it,” He stands back up and walks to the other side of the desk. “However, it’s gonna be more like  ‘ _perks of working for the Avengers_ ’ .”

“Well, you won’t be working for the Avengers, _ per se _ , but you’ll be with me at all times except on missions,” he continues, typing randomly on a keyboard “Which means you will as thoroughly briefed as I.”

“I completely understand, Mr Stark,” I say, once again, with a smile.

“Of course before I can hire you, you must go through a  ton  of tests for security purposes, if you make it passed, your security clearance will be upped, from then on you will live wherever I am, and you will receive training from Natasha Romanov for your own safety. Is that all good for you?”

“That’s perfectly fine with me, I look forward to working with you.”

“I’ll have my professional secretary email the details of your security interview, which will be performed by Natasha Romanov,” he fiddles distractedly with the computer, then waves me out the door. “You’re dismissed.”

I smile and stand up, reaching out a hand which he ignores, and then leave. As soon as I’m out the door the smile drops.

“Fucking Stark,” I mumble under my breath as I slide into the Accord that Maria so graciously left me and throw my head into the headrest.


End file.
